


Extra Credit

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Kink, Multi, Multi - Freeform, No Slash, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, School Uniform, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: Theo and Draco come home to Hermione ready to work for extra credit.





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [RestrictedSectionAdmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestrictedSectionAdmin/pseuds/RestrictedSectionAdmin) in the [RestrictedSectionMultisandTriads_2019Kinktober](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RestrictedSectionMultisandTriads_2019Kinktober) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 4\. school uniform

**A/N: This is ** ** _legitimately _ ** **filthy triad PWP. You will not find even a hair of plot in the following 1600 words. You’ve been warned.   
  
**

**thanks to DisenchantedGlow for the beta read so last minute!! I apologize for any remaining errors; someone dropped so I had to rush to get this out and it might be a little rough. 🙃**

**Tags: Voyeuerism, School Uniform Kink, Multi, No slash, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Dirty talk, light praise, role play, **

**xXx**

Shrugging out of his jacket, Draco held his hand out for Theo’s and hung them both on the rack. The fire in the hearth was out and their little witch was  _ not _ curled up in her normal spot on the end of the sofa waiting for them. 

“Hermione?” Theo called out, his voice echoing in the vast, posh space of their shared flat. No answer. “She was in tonight, right? I thought she said dinner at seven.” 

“She did,” Draco mumbled from the side of his mouth, loosening his tie as he rounded the corner towards the small study off the main dining area. “Maybe something came up. You done with work? We can always—” 

The words died uselessly on his tongue. 

“What is it?” Theo called, barreling into his back as he, too, caught sight of Hermione sitting on their fucking desk, trussed up like she’d been back in Hogwarts…except, decidedly  _ not  _ like she’d ever been at Hogwarts. 

Her plaid skirt was far too short, slipping up her crossed thighs, and her Oxford was loose and unbuttoned revealing her little white bralette underneath. As always, her hair was wild, spilling over her shoulders as she grinned back at them. 

“Merlin…” Both men breathed in unison, Theo’s hand curling around Draco’s shoulder as he let out a low growl. 

“Professors,” Hermione purred, fussing with the seam of her socks that stretched up past her knee. “You have office hours now, right? I was hoping there was something I could do for…” Her legs uncrossed, thighs parting and it was Draco’s turn to keen, bringing his fist up to his mouth and biting down hard on clenched knuckles, “ _ Extra credit _ .” 

“What do you say, Professor Malfoy? Mind sharing office hours tonight?” Theo nudged him with his elbow as he yanked his tie loose and began rolling his sleeves up his forearms. 

“You go on ahead,  _ Professor Nott _ .” Malfoy mimicked Theo’s movements, loosening his shirt and then running a hand through his hair as he fell into the seat across from Hermione, his gaze at the perfect height to stare up her skirt. “I’ll have my turn in a moment, I think.” 

Somewhere along the line, the universe must have decided that Draco Malfoy deserved an ounce of good luck—that was the only way to describe how he’d ended up at this point in his life. He shared the most perfect witch in the world with his best mate and against all odds, they found a way to make this strange little situation work for the three of them. 

Theo settled between her thighs, his hands sliding up the hem of her skirt and gripping her arse to drag her to the edge of the desk as he dipped his mouth to her neck and laved kisses along the column of her throat. Draco’s cock ached already but this was all a little game of his— _ wait, until you can’t fucking stand it anymore _ . 

Which wouldn’t be long with the little noises the witch was making as his friend groped her. Her gaze lifted, settling on Draco as she let out a strangled whimper. Without warning, Theo lifted her, and walked around the desk with her in his arms. 

Draco felt his cock twitch and wanted nothing more than to shove his hand down his trousers, but still it wasn’t time—not just yet. Theo set her down on the opposite side of the desk and then took a seat in the high back chair. 

“Lay back,” Theo commanded. 

Hermione did as commanded, her curls falling over the edge of the desk as Theo pressed her knees apart and rucked her skirt up around her hips. 

“She’s fucking soaked, mate.” Theo grinned back at him. “And unsurprisingly without knickers. If I didn’t know better, Professor Malfoy, I’d say she came here with nefarious intent.” 

Hermione’s back arched off the table and her gaze locked on Draco’s as Theo’s head disappeared between her thighs. Breathy, feminine little noises turned wild as Theo hitched her knees over his shoulders and feasted on her. Draco was nearly done for as soon as Hermione’s hands slid from her hair to her breasts, pulling apart her Oxford and massaging her breasts as she writhed under Theo’s dutiful attention. 

Draco’s hand finally gripped his throbbing length, squeezing tightly as he watched. There was something fucking filthy and depraved about his enjoyment as Theo brought their witch to a swift, frenzied orgasm. He finally rose to his feet, crossing the few steps to the edge of their desk where Hermione was splayed out as Theo slipped his head from under her skirt. 

“How do you want her, mate?” Theo grunted as he stood, ripping his belt free and releasing his stiff cock from its confines. 

Draco’s gaze turned hazy as he slipped a finger between Hermione's lips and she took it eagerly, swirling her tongue and then sucking it deeper into her mouth. “Sit her on your lap, Nott. I want my cock in her mouth.” 

That earned a strangled moan from his witch and he slipped his finger from her lips and brushed it over her pebbled nipple. Theo slid her from the surface of the desk and turned her around so that she was facing Draco, panting and flushed from her orgasm. 

Theo tangled his fingers in her curls, gently pulling her head to the side so that he could nip and suck at her neck. One hand pulled the lace of her bralette down and the other travelled beneath her plaid skirt again. Her knees buckled and Draco grinned as Theo played with her, pushing her to the edge before backing down with a wicked smirk to his lips. 

Again rucking up her skirt, Theo lightly swatted her bum and she yelped as he returned to his seat, this time with his trousers down around his ankles. Theo leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her reddened bum and then guided her down onto his cock, urging her knees wide so she could sink down and take his entire length .

Draco groaned, watching her features transform as she seated herself on Theo, her hands resting on the edge of the desk as Theo rocked her against his lap in slow, purposeful ruts. Draco's cock was fucking  _ aching, _ begging for attention and he rounded the desk, resting against the edge directly in front of Hermione. 

She stared up at him through lidded eyes, her hands moving to his hips as she clutched at him. “Kiss me, Draco. I miss you—” 

A low growl vibrated in the back of his throat as he pressed her back so that she was resting flat against Theo’s chest and he bent to trap her in a heated kiss. His tongue wasted no time in diving between her lips as her fingers yanked his belt from his trousers and freed his prick. 

She curled her hand around the length of his cock and gave a few slow pumps as she brushed her tongue against his. With a gentle nudge, Hermione pushed Draco back until he was leaning against the desk and tugged his trousers down the rest of the way. 

Theo continued fucking her at an almost lazy pace, his hands exploring her breasts and thighs, as if he hadn’t already memorised every curve and every freckle years ago. Hermoine bent forward, taking Draco between her lips as Theo let out a low hiss at the new position. Merlin, she was fucking incredible at sucking cock—there was no other way to put it. Her tongue swirled and her cheeks hollowed, her hand pumping his base in a quick even rhythm. 

“Touch her for me, Nott,” Draco growled, one hand curling around the edge of the desk and the other tangled in Hermione's curls. “I want her to come with my cock down her throat.” 

Hermione let out a low whimper, humming with him buried between her lips. For a witch who could level someone just for looking at her wrong, she loved being depraved within the safety of their flat. 

Theo’s hand slid under her skirt and Draco could tell the exact moment that he touched her clit. She hurried, soft whines vibrating around his shaft as she increased her speed. 

A familiar knot coiled deep in Draco's belly as he thrust into her mouth and his fingers tightened in her hair as she opened her throat and took more of him. “Fuck, I’m there, love.” 

As if on command, Hermione came undone under Theo’s touch, while Draco spilled down her throat, his body tensing and hips bucking up once more. “That’s my girl,” he crooned, his head falling back as he chased his breath. 

There was a shuffling in front of Draco and when he opened his eyes Hermione was standing, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as Theo slid inside her of her again. This time he shoved inside her with a brutal pace that earned him pleasured little cries as she buried her face in Draco’s neck and steadied herself by tangling all around him. Soon, Theo was grunting his release, stilling as he pressed fully inside her and his hands gripped hard at her hips. 

The three of them shared quick, panting breaths as Hermione’s body went slack. Theo slipped from inside her and Draco retrieved his trousers, leaving them open around his hips as he scooped her into his arms. The three of them made their way to the sofa near the bookcase where Draco and Theo trapped their witch between them, peppering kisses wherever they could. 

Hermione's head fell back, resting against Theo’s shoulder as she draped her legs over Draco’s lap. “What do you think?” She grinned. “Did I earn the extra credit?”

Draco barked out a laugh and pulled her in for a deep kiss as Theo pressed his lips to her neck. “Definitely, my love,” Draco breathed, his forehead pressing against hers as their arms wound together in a tangle. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
